A common method of development with toner of an electrostatic image on a photoconductor roller (typically termed a drum) is by a developer roller moved in contact with the photoconductor roller. The developer roller has toner applied to it and holds a layer of toner by electrostatic attraction. The developer roller rotates past a doctor blade, which may also have an electrical charge, and then contacts the rotating photoconductor roller.
In this configuration a source of toner is located on the side of the developer roller opposite the photoconductor roller. Seals of various kinds are employed to prevent this toner from escaping from the sides of the developer roller. Typically the seal is a member that is shaped to fit the contour of the developer roller and is resilient so that it can be firmly pressed between the end of the developer roller and a frame member. Some such seals take the form of a letter J and are often termed J-seals.
The friction of the developer roller moving against such a seal, which is essentially stationary, creates increased temperatures as printing speeds are increased by rotating the developer roller and the photoconductor roller faster. The temperatures become a serious technical concern when they rise to the point of melting or otherwise degrading the toner. The melting of toner will cause catastrophic failure of imaging.
This problem has apparently not been addressed in the prior art. However, as printing speeds increase, an avoidance of the unacceptable temperatures from seal friction is needed.